Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 4: Ghost Love
by xebla
Summary: From PMD4; after 5 years of being married, Dusknoir and Magius decide to start a family. One-shots/Rated M because it contains sex and one use of swear word.


Hello! My name is xebla and this is my first story! Please don't be so harsh on me because I'm autistic and I'm not sure how well this story goes, okay?

**(Author's note)** These characters are from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space. I do not own them, these belong to LMV2003.

**Summary**: From PMD4; after 5 years of being married, Dusknoir and Magius decide to start a family. One-shots/Rated M because it contains sex and one use of swear word.

**PMD4: Ghost Love**

_FLASHBACK- FIVE YEARS AGO…_

_Dusknoir and Magius wedding takes place outside on a warm night under the stars, since both of them are ghost type. Dusknoir proposed to Magius a few days ago and suggested they get married on the same day as Grovyle and Crystal, but at a different time._

_Dusknoir is wearing a tuxedo, while standing next to Chatot who has been elected as priest, while holding a book. Dusknoir's best man is Grovyle, who is also wearing a tuxedo and Crystal and Midnight have been selected by Magius to be the maids of honour, who are wearing dresses. Everyone stands up as Wigglytuff guided Magius, who is wearing a white bridal gown, walks down the aisle towards Dusknoir who turned and smiled at her. Chatot read the vow to Dusknoir and Magius to repeat the same vow to each other._

"_Dusknoir, do you take Magius to be your wife?" said Chatot_

"_I do." said Dusknoir_

"_And Magius, do you take Dusknoir to be your husband?" said Chatot_

"_I do." said Magius_

"_Then by the power of Arceus, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dusknoir, you may now kiss the bride." said Chatot_

_Dusknoir put his right hand on Magius face and passionate kiss her. (Even those Dusknoir do not have a mouth on his face but Magius kiss him anyway.)_

:)(:

PRESENT

It been 5 years since Dusknoir and Magius got married, their love has gotten stronger and stronger every years. Both of them are seen holding hand, while walking across Treasure Town. (Well levitate actually.) As both of them went inside Wigglytuff Guild, Crystal has an announcement to make.

"I have an important announcement to make." said Crystal. Crystal and Grovyle had evolved into a Sceptile few years ago. Team Poképals and the Wigglytuff Guild Crews gather around Crystal and Sceptile.

"I'm pregnant." said Crystal. Her announcement earns happy cheers from the Pokémon.

"Congratulations you two!" said Gavin (Piplup). Suddenly, Wigglytuff begin to cry. "Dad? Are you okay?" said Crystal. "I'm fine Crystal. I just can't believe that my baby girl going to have a baby. I'm so happy for you!" said Wigglytuff. He was hugging Sceptile and Crystal who hug back to him.

Dusknoir and Magius approach Crystal and Sceptile. "Congratulations on having kid's guys." said Magius smiling at her. She was hugging Crystal, while Dusknoir patted Sceptile's back. "Well done you two." said Dusknoir. Sceptile smiled back at him. "Thank you Dusknoir."

Few hours after Crystal and Sceptile big announcement, Dusknoir and Magius were the last one up before they went to bed. When they lie down on the bed next to each other's. "Dusknoir?" whispered Magius. Dusknoir turned his head toward Magius. "What it is Magius?" said Dusknoir. Magius speak up. "Um… I'm been thinking about Crystal and Sceptile gonna have kid some days, right?" said Magius. "Yeah." said Dusknoir. Magius sit up. "Dusknoir… I want to have kids." admitted Magius.

Dusknoir eye widen as he heard what his wife just said, he sit up as he were talking to her. "Are you sure about this Magius? It takes responsibility if we do It." said Dusknoir. "I know but we been married for 5 years now, and I want to start a family." said Magius. "Okay Magius." Dusknoir smiled. "So you want to do it now?" said Dusknoir. "What? No! I don't want to do it now while everyone can hear us!" She blushed as Magius mention it. Dusknoir chuckled. "Well where you want to do it?" said Dusknoir.

Magius think for a few moments until smile upon on her face. "Remember 5 years ago that after I pranked Drake, I went to the open meadow and you comfort me?

"Yes." Dusknoir smiled as he remembers that night when Dusknoir and Magius found love to each other. "I want to do that at the meadow." said Magius. Dusknoir ask a question to her. "When you want to do it?" said Dusknoir. Magius smiled "Tomorrow." answered Magius. Dusknoir smiled. "Alright then, we'll do it tomorrow then. Goodnight Magius." "Goodnight Dusknoir." Both of them kissed and went to sleep.

In the next day, Dusknoir and Magius left Treasure Town for a few days to have some alone time. They finally arrive 3 days later. They have arrived at the open meadow where Dusknoir comfort Magius after she pranked Drake for breaking up with her. The place was warm at night and the grass is soft making it comfortable for them to lie down.

Both of them smile at each other. "Are you ready Magius?" said Dusknoir. Magius smirk at him. "You bet I am, you hunky ghost!" Magius tackle Dusknoir to the ground and kisses him passionately, while Dusknoir kisses her back. While both of them were kissing, they let out a happy moan.

"I love you Dusknoir!" moan Magius. "I love you too Miss Magius!" moan Dusknoir. Magius giggle. "I love you when you called me that. Say it again Dusknoir."

"Miss Magius." said Dusknoir sexually. Both of them kisses passionately again and they been doing it for 10 minutes until they finally stop kissing to take a break.

"That was amazing Dusknoir!" said Magius. "Are you ready to do this bit, Miss Magius?" said Dusknoir. Magius smile. "I'm ready for this. Here you go." Magius lie down on the floor, while Dusknoir sit up facing toward her. Magius reveal her vagina to him, much to Dusknoir surprise. However he actually enjoying seeing Magius vagina and he put one of his fingers inside. (Since he does not have a mouth on his face so he used his finger instead)

Dusknoir thrust his finger, in and out of Magius vagina. "Oh… Dusknoir! Arceus I love that!" moan Magius. Dusknoir smile, knowing that Magius enjoying this. He keeps thrusting his finger until Magius have reaches climax. "Oh… Oh Dusknoir! I'm about to reach cum!" scream Magius. "Hold on Magius!" said Dusknoir. Magius happily scream and release her cum on Dusknoir right hand. "Oh Dusknoir! That was amazing!" said Magius. Dusknoir open his mouth on his stomach to lick her wife cum.

"Mmmm! Taste sour, but great. Just like you Miss Magius." said Dusknoir. Magius giggle at this, she then smirk at him. "My turn. Lie down my slave!" Dusknoir chuckled at this and lie down. He opens his mouth on his stomach something comes out of stomach revealing his large penis.

Magius smile devious at this, she look at Dusknoir face. "May I go for it?" said Magius. Dusknoir nodded his head. "As you may Miss Magius." Magius smile and use her right hand to stroke Dusknoir penis and start to put it in her mouth to suck it. "Oh! Magius that feel good!" moan Dusknoir. Magius smile at this; she decided to lick the knot on the tip of Dusknoir penis to give him more pleasurable. Dusknoir moan happily at this, as he is about to release his cum. While Magius continued to suck Dusknoir's penis, Dusknoir put his right hand behind his head while he put his other hand behind Magius head to support her to suck his penis.

"Oh! I'm about to release my cum Miss Magius." said Dusknoir. "Good, because I want all of your cum into my mouth." said Magius. "Oh!" Dusknoir happily moan and release his cum into Magius mouth, some on her face but both of them enjoy every moment of it. "Mmmm! Dusknoir your cum taste salty but I love It." said Magius.

"Are you ready to do the best part about this Miss Magius?" said Dusknoir. "Oh I know I am. I love you Dusknoir." said Magius sexually. "I love you too Miss Magius." Both of them kiss and Magius move her body where her vagina in position. Dusknoir stand up as he placed his hands on Magius hip and about to put his penis inside Magius vagina.

"Magius it will be painful when I put it in, but I promise you the pain will be gone shortly." said Dusknoir. "I hope so, or I'll kick your ass if you're lying." said Magius joking. Dusknoir chuckled "I will do my best Magius. I'll go slowly." said Dusknoir. "Okay." said Magius. Dusknoir rub his hands on the side of Magius and he took a deep breath and slowly, gently, pressed his tip against her opening and Magius moaned at the feeling of the pleasure going through her, shooting through her body strained, pushing himself forward while pulling her towards him. Magius screwed her eyes shut and winced as she felt it begin to enter her. "Dusknoir… you're hurting me!" Dusknoir stopped. "I'm so sorry Magius! You want me to stop?"

"No, keep going." said Magius. "Okay Magius." said Dusknoir. Dusknoir started to thrust his penis in and out of Magius vagina at a slow and relaxing pace. "Ooo…. Ah…. Ah…. Oh!" gasped Magius. "You're okay?" said Dusknoir who still thrusting his penis in and out of her.

"Yeah I'm fine… Oh! That feels so much better!" moan Magius. Dusknoir chuckled at this "I told you the pain will be gone shortly." "Now fuck me Dusknoir!" said Magius. Dusknoir do what she said and start thrusting faster. "Oh Dusknoir!" moan Magius. "Magius is so good to be inside you my love." said Dusknoir. Both of them panted as they continued making love and they enjoyed every moment of this.

"Oh Dusknoir! I think I'm getting close!" moan Magius. "Ah! Me too Miss Magius!" moan Dusknoir thrust harder, and felt it build up even quicker. "FUCK ME DUSKNOIR!" Magius practically shouted. She was enjoying it so much that she didn't care if they were heard. Dusknoir kept thrusting, feeling the same thing build up until he couldn't last any longer. "MAGIUS I'M GOING TO CUM!" scream Dusknoir. They both shouted each other's name. "DUSKNOIR!" scream Magius.

"MAGIUS!" scream Dusknoir. With one final thrust pushed them over the edge and Magius released on Dusknoir's penis, while Dusknoir released his load inside Magius.

After they were both done releasing they collapsed next to each other. Dusknoir and Magius were breathing heavily, and then they looked at each other and smiled. "I love you my king of hunky ghost." said Magius "I love you too my sexy queen of Arceus." said Dusknoir. Both of them kiss each other and went to sleep in each other arms, knowing this was the best night of their life.

9 MONTHS LATER

"AHH!" scream Magius. Dusknoir, Magius and the other at the hospital. It been nine months since Dusknoir and Magius had sex and now Magius is about to give birth to two beautiful children. "Keep going Magius, you're almost there." said Dusknoir. Dusknoir, Crystal and Midnight standby her side while everyone else waited outside. "Magius relax." said Midnight. "HOW CAN I RELAX? I GIVING BIRTH TO TWIN RIGHT NOW AND YOU EXPECTING ME TO RELAX?" scream Magius. "Magius, she right, relax and take a deep breath." said Crystal. Magius do what she said and take a deep breath.

"Okay Magius, I want you to give me one more big push now." said Chansey who is standing in front of Magius who is about to deliver the babies. Magius pushed as hard as she could, large amount of sweat pouring down her forehead, extreme pain shooting throughout her body, screams of bloody murder escaping her mouth, and then she finally got her babies out of her body.

"Magius, you did it. Our kids are here." said Dusknoir. Chansey approach them with the twin in her arms. "Congratulation Dusknoir and Magius, you have a boy and a girl." The twin reveals to be a Duskull and a Misdreavus. They may be cover in fluid but they look beautiful. Chansey give the boy to Dusknoir and the girl to Magius. Crystal and Midnight smile as they see Dusknoir and Magius babies. "We'll leave the room to give you guys some privacy." said Crystal. Crystal and Midnight leave the room and Dusknoir and Magius look at their new-borns babies.

"I can't believe our babies are here." said Magius smiling as, she cradle a Misdreavus. Dusknoir who holding a Duskull smile at Magius. "I know honey. So what should we name our children?" said Dusknoir. After thinking for a few moments, Magius come up with a name. "I want to name our daughter, Isabella." said Magius. Dusknoir smile. "I love that name, it sound beautiful like you honey." Magius smile and asked him. "What you gonna called our son?" Dusknoir think for a few moments and come up with a name. "I want to call our son, Shadow." Magius smile. "I like it, is fit him."

"I love you Magius." said Dusknoir. "I love you too Dusknoir." said Magius. They close their eyes and both of them kiss passionately.

:)(:

And, we're done!

I just finish my first fanfiction story ever. I hope you all like it.

Note: In LMV2003 deviantart profile, Sceptile and Crystal had sex on August 10 2025 giving birth to their first child Zorro in May 10 and Dusknoir and Magius had sex on March 18 2026 giving birth to the twin in December 18. I only mention it in case you're confused and I add the part that Crystal announces that she was pregnant because it had to go with the story otherwise the story do not make sense.

LMV2003, I tried very hard to make sure your characters from your story to stay in characters. If not, and I'm apologies for it.

By the way, if the story suddenly disappears, I delete it because I forgot to add something in it, I am new to this and I'm sorry for it.

And one more thing, I'm thinking about writing a Sceptile/Crystal oneshot but I haven't decided yet okay?

I'll see you all next time!

xebla


End file.
